


Trying to Keep you in the Light

by S1lver9



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Tragedy, darkness corruption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1lver9/pseuds/S1lver9
Summary: A simple fanfic involving Aqua from after she lost her Keyblade against the Demon Tower, with the reader joining her from before she entered the land of Darkness in BBS.
Relationships: Aqua (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	Trying to Keep you in the Light

**Author's Note:**

> You are Yen Sid's apprentice, and you are able to use almost every magic up to Zetta, except for Healing magic, which is your weakest magic. You also carry a simple sword for self defense.

Location: Castle town near the Castle of Dreams in the Realm of Darkness

POV Aqua

Darkness... That's all I see... No light... No hope... No salvation............ Only Darkness...............

???: "Aqua!"

I turn towards the voice, seeing that it belongs to my childhood best friend, (Y/n)... The one I dragged into this place......

(Y/n): *runs up to her with some stuff you found in the area* "Phew... Look what I found!" *Forced smile*

I look at what he's found... Some bread and water...

He then grabs my hand gently and leads me to a bench, then hands me the food and water...

Aqua: "..." *Looks at the bread and water, then at him*

(Y/n): "Enjoy, I'll keep an eye out." *walks away, before she can say anything, towards a spot nearby where he can keep watch for Heartless*

As I see him walking, my stomach begins to growl, meaning that I'm hungry... But if I'm hungry, what about (Y/n)?... I don't think he's eaten anything yet... And he's always making sure I'm ok before doing what he usually does...

Aqua: "..." *Begins to eat slowly*

Ever since I've lost my Master's Keyblade... I've felt so useless... I can still use magic, but it's not as strong as before. Though luckily (Y/n) can use magic and explore, it still doesn't change things... We are still stuck here...

POV (Y/n)

Ever since I reunited with Aqua, I've noticed that somehow, Darkness has found its way into her heart. What's more, she lost her Keyblade, the only thing that can help her... Without that Keyblade, the darkness can get to her and there'll be nothing we could do...

As I'm thinking, I noticed that she's starting to walk towards me.

(Y/n): *turns towards her* "what's up?"

She then takes my hand and gives me half the food I got her, along with the rest of the water.

Aqua: *blushes alittle* "If we're... Not at full strength, we won't be able to find a way out..."

(Y/n): *smiles alittle* "That's true... Thanks, Aqua"

She nods while blushing a bit as I take a bite of the food.

Timeskip

After eating, we decided to head for the shores where we met back up a while ago after getting trapped here, to see if we can find her Keyblade or at least a clue on how to escape...

(Y/n): "so... You lost your Keyblade around here, or?..."

Aqua: "Not here... It was on Destiny Island..."

(Y/n): *sighs* "shit... Figured it'd be too easy if it was here..."

As we continue to look around, I noticed something on the ground. It looks like a weirdly shaped handle for a sword.

(Y/n): "?... What's this?" *Walks towards the object I see sticking up off the ground*

As I pick it up, Aqua walks up to see what I found.

Aqua: "... It looks like a broken Keyblade..."

(Y/n): *swings it around a bit* "think it can be usable?..."

Aqua: "maybe for self defense, but..." *Looks at the blade, it being rusted with broken points sticking out from where it was broken* "... I don't think it can be used to get us out of here..."

(Y/n): *sighs while putting the broken Keyblade on my back* "better then nothing... Let's head back."

Aqua: "ok..."

We start to head back as I notice that some of Aqua's hair was turning greyish, but I kept quiet about it, hoping it's my mind playing tricks on me due to being in this realm for too long...

**Author's Note:**

> Corruption level at ... 15%
> 
> Time until full corruption: Unknown...


End file.
